


【泉佐鼬】不可含怒到日落

by wumingjiaer



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Ghost Sex, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumingjiaer/pseuds/wumingjiaer
Summary: 我每日也发现这世界凶恶。今晚安静的过。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Izumi & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 2





	【泉佐鼬】不可含怒到日落

【木叶63年，4月10日，亏凹月】  
阿飞，也叫宇智波斑，真名宇智波带土，昨天被杀了。没有外伤，表情安详如睡，只是心脏停跳。  
继迪达拉阵亡后，佩恩又一次召开了紧急会议，说已经确定是与人间道相同的“抽取灵魂”忍术所致，要求晓成员注意调查掌握有这种忍术的家伙，同时对阿飞表达了私人的哀悼之情。  
鬼鲛面无表情。鼬看得出他心情极差，仿佛终于抓住的真实之物在手心化为了虚无。会议一结束，鬼鲛就转过脸对他说：“鼬先生，从今以后，我们各干各的吧。”  
鼬安静地点头。

和带土一起被杀的还有那个黑色的绝。鼬亲眼看泉掐着它的脑袋，从猪笼草叶片里拖拽出漆黑如泥的灵。它意外地抵抗力强，反应比带土激烈许多，被捏碎前还不住地哭喊着“母亲”。

两场杀戮如砍瓜切菜，泉默不作声，没有丝毫为他解惑的意思，鼬也没有追问。托泉的福，他在晓中的任务，“监视斑”，已经完成。按理说，剩下的唯一事项，就是等待佐助来杀死他。  
两天前，他做的仍是那样的打算。但现在不同了。

4月8日，在湖边召唤出泉后，他说：“我死后，希望你能转移契约到佐助身上，替我照顾好他。”  
泉静静听完这句话，蒙眼的黑雾倏地转红。一阵天旋地转，鼬回过神时已被巨爪卡着身体制在冰凉的岩壁上，眼前浮现出一段画面：

弥漫灰雾的旷野，身披黑雾的泉。她正常的左手中，像提灯一样提着一颗人头。  
活的，还在絮絮说话的，宇智波鼬的人头。

警告的意味再明显不过。  
于是鼬打消了去死的念头，此前一直施行的计划也全盘推翻。既然泉不许他死，不许他为佐助、为木叶罔顾自己，那他也只能悉听尊便——现在的泉不是他能反抗的存在。

事情就变成了现在这副样子。  
4月10日，夜，鼬身穿晓袍，头戴斗笠，站在一处两层楼的旅店外，抬头望了望门口悬挂的“汤”字灯笼，左眼深处微微渗着凉意。  
他迈步走了进去。

距迪达拉的死讯传出，已经过去了三天，佐助的身体应该恢复得差不多了。不出意外的话，明天早晨，他就会带着同伴启程。  
要的就是这个时机。  
鼬知道佐助队伍里有感知忍者，但没关系，现在他的气息与泉相连，同自然一体，不可感知。

脚踏上木楼梯发出细微的咯吱。鼬抬起左手抚摸光滑的木制扶手，脚下缓慢地拾级而上。  
这处旅馆是家老店，声名不显，当地人却爱来，喝口小酒，吃点小菜，泡泡温泉，日子琐碎而安详。普通的房间价格实惠，也有要价高的高档房，位置高，面积大，视野好。佐助那孩子自然要的高档房，方便发现跟踪者。在楼下开房间时，鼬瞥了一眼老板娘的记账本，发现佐助登记的名字是“佐太郎”。  
他当时差点笑出来，随即提笔登记了个“伊太刀”和“伊澄”。老板娘见了问他是两个人住吗，他说是，我和我妻子，她一会儿就来。我俩来看弟弟。  
“您们家人感情真好。”老板娘笑着说。

鼬站在佐助的房间外面，抬起手来，在纸门的木边角上“咚咚咚”敲了三下，满意地听见里面四个人乱了一乱。  
“佐助，哥哥来看你。”他隔着门朗声说：“不说话我就进去了。”  
“等等！”佐助在里面压着嗓子吼了一句，有些紧张，但更多是憎恨和渴待。  
鼬站在外面，双手揣在袖筒里隐蔽地结印。屋里悉悉卒卒一阵响动，是佐助把他小队三个人打发走了，隔着门都能听见他威严地发号施令：“蛇小队到此为止，这段时间，多谢你们了。”  
屋里很快归于平静。佐助声音冷肃：“换个地方打。”  
鼬充耳不闻，伸手拉开了纸门。迎面而来的是一道银亮的千鸟锐枪，直穿他的胸口。  
鼬吐出一口鲜血。  
“我说了，”佐助的脸狰狞得像头雄狮，“换个地方打。”  
鼬染血的嘴角翘起一丝微笑。  
“我不是来战斗的。我要对你说出真相。”

左眼内涌上热流，月读施放。  
止水挖下眼睛，“请守护木叶，和宇智波的名誉”；  
三代火影与顾问们的争执；  
团藏的命令，鼬选择接受；  
血月之夜，父亲的嘱咐，“佐助就拜托你了”；  
哭泣的鼬。

月读结束，佐助瞪大双眼，呆呆望向鼬。鼬向左侧稍微歪着脑袋，目光柔软，整张脸像当年那个温柔的哥哥一样，仿佛下一秒就会略带歉意地向弟弟招手，戳戳额头。  
少年的神情很快从呆滞过渡到神采奕奕，捏紧拳头，黑眼珠因愤怒爆出了血红的三勾玉。  
“事到如今……你弄出这种东西是想嘲笑我吗！”  
他冲上来，手心聚集一千只鸟的尖鸣。  
鼬站在原处，双手垂下，不闪不躲。  
千鸟钻进鼬的胸膛。鼬吐出一大口含着脏器碎片的鲜血。  
佐助转了转手腕，似乎摸到了鼬的心脏和肺。手心传来的触感显示，鼬的心脏已经被那一记千鸟彻底打碎，肉块堆满胸腔，肺也破了一大半。  
确实击中了。不是乌鸦分身，也不是幻术，是真真正正的肉体。  
这个毫无反抗地吃下一记千鸟的人，这个出尔反尔弄出完全两样的“真相”的人，这个曾经是他温柔的哥哥的人，已经活不成了。  
佐助咬牙拔出左手，大股鲜血哗啦喷涌出来，染红了他身穿的开襟上衣。鼬身子一歪，栽倒在地，呵呵地从喉咙里发出喘气声。  
佐助眼神空茫地看着这个濒死的男人，走上前去，穿着忍鞋的脚略微用力，踩上鼬的脖子，借着弹性让那处要害危险地变了形。鼬抬起眼睛看他，还是那种让人火大的柔软湿漉的眼神。

“我不相信你，满口谎言的骗子。”  
佐助恶劣地笑起来，整张脸扭曲成一团。  
停下啊……  
“再怎么推卸责任，你也亲手杀死了爸妈和族人——”  
没看到那是木叶的命令吗！  
“——这是无可辩驳的事实！”  
他想被你杀死！还不明白吗你这笨蛋！！  
佐助用力踩下脚去。  
不要！！！

他脑子里仿佛分裂出了两个小人。一个要杀鼬，一个拦着不让杀鼬。  
不让杀鼬的小人说，鼬这回真的没有骗我。鼬这回说的是真相。  
要杀鼬的小人反唇相讥：是鼬让我恨他这么多年的。停止恨他，就是否定我迄今为止的人生，死的就是我宇智波佐助。

鼬教他以仇恨为力量，又就这样草率地死去。他蓄满的仇恨打在棉花上，失去了目标，自然到处蔓延。  
大不了，杀了鼬以后再去向木叶复仇。  
大不了，杀了鼬，杀了斑，杀了那个团藏，还有另外两个老东西，再把容许他们存在的木叶彻底摧毁。  
杀一个是复仇，杀一百个也是复仇。他要斩断这肮脏世界伸向宇智波的每一条触角，还宇智波清白，还宇智波净化——这就是他，宇智波佐助的，“复兴一族”啊！  
阴暗的室内溅满了大片鲜血。浑身浴血的少年，用满是鲜血的左手捂住脸孔，在脸上抹满血红。他面容清秀，表情却狰狞恐怖，如同厉鬼。  
“哈哈，哈哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

旅馆顶楼房间的动静丝毫没有惊扰到无关人等，一墙之隔外，灯火通明，人们打牌游乐，欢声笑语，无知无觉，仿佛有一道透明的墙，将此处化为了异界。  
——那是鼬在进屋前设下的结界。  
鼬侧躺在地上，脖颈歪斜，伤心地凝望着疯狂大笑的佐助。在他左眼眼窝深处，凉意猛烈地骚动。  
【泉。】他在心里唤她。  
雾气飘渺的身影忽地出现在室内，巨爪在佐助身后高高扬起。  
【……轻点弄他。】

突然出现的黑影将佐助啪地打翻，未等他回神反击，五根畸长的指爪已将少年面朝下狠狠按在地上。真正的厉鬼露出形貌，黑色长发的秀美少女，脸部以下裹在黑雾中，蒙眼的黑雾已红了一半。  
从未耳闻眼见的诡异存在让佐助震悚，却并未失去行动力，反而更加死命挣扎。  
“什么东西！”他暴怒地从牙缝里挤出话来：“原来这才是你的阴谋吗，鼬！”

佐助感觉自己又被骗了。  
没错，受了那样的伤还不死，鼬一定是和邪物定下了什么契约，用自己的血作为祭品，召唤出这种东西来……可恶，他果然又在骗我！即使只有一刻，我居然想相信他、与他重归于好！  
骗我还不够，他羞辱了我！而我是个天下第一的蠢货！  
在厉鬼爪下挣扎，佐助死命瞪着鼬，目眦欲裂。鼬看到他眼中三勾玉缓缓聚拢，整个眼睛的图案由红转黑，一朵瑰丽的红花忽然盛开。

漆黑火苗向四面八方激射而出，仿佛是他具现的仇恨。  
鼬惊得睁大了眼睛。  
万花筒写轮眼，不是只有杀死亲友才能获得吗？！

到处溅射的漆黑火苗燃烧极快，却还是没能快过邪物。泉的头发猛然伸长，更加深沉的黑暗将黑炎轻轻兜住，燃尽此世一切的天照之炎在彼世之物包围下快速消失，屋里的人和物什都没有受损。  
佐助大口大口喘着气，还没反应过来发生了什么。鼬咳出半口血，努力坐起来，抬手扶正脖子，哑着嗓子说：  
“泉，求你……把他给我。”

泉向鼬的方向侧过脸，好像“看”了他一眼，用右爪捏起佐助，走过去轻轻放到鼬怀里。鼬接过来，双臂用力拥住少年的肩膀。  
佐助真的长大了。鼬想。肩膀宽了，身体结实了，我的胳膊几乎要抱不住他。  
“你是真正的天才，佐助。刚才那就是万花筒写轮眼。你和我一样，得到了天照之力。”  
鼬凄然一笑：“我们果然是兄弟。”  
被鼬裹在怀抱里，佐助终于慢慢冷静下来——确切地说，是被这一连串反转磨得没了发脾气的劲儿。他没有说话，也没有挣扎或挪动身体，头靠在鼬肩膀上，鼬几乎能听到他的大脑在呼呼运转。  
“忘记介绍了，”鼬低声对怀里的弟弟说：“她叫宇智波泉，是我的恋人。”

佐助只觉得今晚发生的一切都太荒唐。如果说七岁时的血夜荒唐而惨烈，今晚的事情，真的只能说是好笑。可鼬偏偏那么认真，一点都没有愚弄他的意思。  
“你疯了。”佐助冷冰冰地吐出几个字。  
“我更愿意说，是这世界疯了。”鼬的声音充满笑意。那无疑是温柔的笑，在此处响起却显得无比诡谲。  
或许佐助说得没错，我确实疯了。和异度存在如此紧密相连，精神怎么可能不受影响。  
但恰恰是这份联系，这份契约，给我指出了一条新的道路……不必死去，不必奉献，可以像现在这样拥抱我挚爱的手足，做个幸福的人。  
鼬看到泉靠过来，将正常的左手搭上了佐助的肩膀。佐助察觉到邪物的触碰，绷紧了身体。鼬挪动手臂，在佐助温暖的背上，握住了那只纤细冰凉的死者的手。他隔着佐助对泉说话，振动顺着紧贴的胸口传进佐助胸腔里：  
“别生气。我现在就教育他。”  
泉移开了手，仍站在原处，离得极近。

“唔嗯！”  
“别咬。”兄长用手指按住弟弟的嘴唇。“有结界呢，想叫可以叫出来。”  
鼬拥着佐助，单手隔着衣服按住弟弟的脊背中央。那是脊椎骨的位置，如两道山岭中的河谷，一节节骨骼分明的，佐助身体的中心。鼬的手指以一种微妙的力度捋下来，慢悠悠地，叫佐助倒抽冷气，禁不住软了身骨。  
这是他们兄弟很小时候做的事，佐助趴在床上，鼬用手掌用力摩擦弟弟的后背，上下来回几轮，能舒筋活血。幼小的佐助趴在床上被哥哥“伺候”，笑得无忧无虑。

鼬一边上下揉弄佐助的身体，一边絮絮地交代：他原本的谋划是用自己的死换佐助开万花筒，算是阴差阳错成功了；他受千鸟不死，是因为泉的加护；当年坑害宇智波的两方，宇智波斑已经被杀，团藏在木叶，可以徐徐图之；泉到底是怎样的存在，他也不了解，但可以确定她非常强大。  
佐助细细听着，想要找出一丝欺骗的破绽。  
真是荒唐无比的说辞……什么融合亲兄弟的万花筒才能永不失明，什么早该死的老怪物斑其实是另一个早该死的冒牌货假扮，什么突然出现的鬼影其实是年少时亲手杀死的恋人……简直像一部构思拙劣的恐怖小说。  
可那个鬼恰恰正站在他身后，展现过令人惊叹的力量。  
现实真是比虚构还要魔幻。

“总之，不管有多少内情，那天晚上杀死爸妈族人的是你，用月读折磨我的是你，三年前把我打进医院的也是你，没什么要辩解的吧？”  
鼬沉默不语。佐助嗤笑：“现在又跑过来被我杀，说你一直爱我……宇智波鼬，你真是天下第一的混蛋。”  
他在鼬肩上偏过头，眼睛看向身后静立的鬼：“你叫泉是吧。你说，他是不是个混蛋？”  
鼬身体一震，想训斥佐助不许这样对泉说话、很危险，又觉得泉应该不会计较，便忍住了，只紧张地抬头看泉。

泉仍是一副面具般的冷硬表情。佐助忽然呜地一声将头埋进鼬的颈窝。  
巨爪一挥便撕裂了佐助的衣物，畸长手指像蜘蛛腿般舞动，指尖一鼓而入刺进少年未经开发的后穴，毫无试探，毫无怜惜，立刻就见了血。  
鼬抱紧佐助，赶紧求情：“泉，这个应该是我专属的吧。”  
没有解释，她才不会解释自己行动的目的，脸也没有转向鼬的方向，彻底无视了他。  
即使之前气氛良好，佐助依然对自己抱有杀意，鼬明白这一点。他没指望着说出真相就能得到佐助的原谅。或许泉是为了磨掉佐助最后的威胁而如此行动，但鼬不希望她这样。  
如果佐助选择恨他，鼬会支持佐助。

鼬温柔地抚摸佐助的后颈，手抚过少年精神十足向外炸起的坚硬头发，另一只手顺着脊骨一路向下，来到聚集脂肪的圆实之下，轻轻捏了捏泉的指骨。那指爪冷硬如寒铁，刺进人体里极不好受，鼬早就尝过两回滋味，用不着让佐助也来这一遭。  
“这个，即使是弟弟，也不能分享。”  
他对泉这样说。  
这回泉给出了明显的反应。她勾起嘴角讽刺一笑，利落地抽开了手爪。佐助舒了口气，在鼬怀里软成一滩助饼。

“明明自己根本不想被弄，却说得像很想独占那东西一样。满嘴谎话的糟糕男人。”  
“这种话，为什么之前不说呢……要我解围的时候装鸵鸟，承了我的……恩情，又嘲笑我……唔嗯……两面三刀的糟糕小孩。”  
佐助露出吃了苍蝇的表情。“闭嘴，恶心死了。”  
鼬伸手拽了把弟弟硬梆梆的头毛。“怎么和哥哥说话呢……嘶……没大没小。”  
佐助想回顶他一句“为老不尊”，又觉得这样下去绝对会没完没了，他实在不想听鼬被情欲浸染得断续甜腻的恶心调子，索性闭上了嘴。  
可是鼬的底线超出了纯洁青少年的想象。腿间物事被哥哥一把握住，佐助惊得汗毛倒竖，几乎大吼出来：“宇智波鼬！你还是人吗！”  
“严格说来，哈啊……可能，正在向非人迈进。”鼬微微抬头，注视着佐助惊怒交加的脸，笑得艳丽无匹。  
他手上轻轻动作，极有技巧地摆弄起少年人活力十足的物事。

什么啊，这都是。  
夜晚，昏暗的室内，两个男人，一个女鬼。在他面前近在咫尺，鼬酡红的脸、滚烫的吐息、忽上忽下的兼有痛乐的呻吟，还有弥散在室内说不清道不明的气味，都像黑暗中的蜘蛛丝，将年轻的佐助拖入一个从未窥探的黑甜之乡。  
他头一次如此清晰地意识到，眼前的人不仅是他的哥哥，是一个强大可怕的忍者，更是一个成年的、成熟的男性。  
明明是男性，却被女人弄得像女人一样。  
不，也许正如鼬之前说的，泉不是人，他也正在变得不像人。  
人哪能变态成这样。  
他俩真是天造地设的一对儿怪物。

佐助难耐地吐出一口热息，心中浮现出一个奇怪，疯狂，但极其痛快的想法。  
后穴里还残留着鬼手的冰凉，前端正渴求着鼬身体的温暖。鼬就在他面前拥着他，一副被开发熟透的姿态——  
这是杀死父母族人的刽子手，这是百般愚弄弟弟的混蛋哥哥，这是在弟弟面前和妻子宣淫、还想拉弟弟共沉沦的，邪物。  
我不会和你共沉沦。我是赐你天罚的处刑者。

少年猛然动作，推着哥哥的肩膀将他掀翻在地，昂扬的肉刃一击刺穿罪犯的身体。鼬发出痛楚的闷哼，尾音却微妙地扬起了声调。  
佐助的性器将泉在鼬体内织起的层层发网也一举击穿了，鬼发如被顽童扬手挥去的蛛网，无精打采地粘在破坏它的柱体上。佐助骄傲地斜了泉一眼。  
怪物又怎样。曾经的恋人又怎样。  
我才不认输。

被佐助的双臂压住仰躺在地，鼬奋力抬起手，去抓泉垂在身侧的左手。  
“轻点，轻点……”  
一滴泪从他眼角滑下，落入发鬓。  
泉偏过脸“看”他一眼，温柔地轻握他的手。  
鼬含着泪，露出了孩童般稚气纯真的笑。他没有放开手。

重新面对佐助，泉勾唇露齿而笑，四根尖利非人的犬齿泛出冷光。顶在鼬体内的鬼发重新焕发生气，如章鱼触手、或是某种细巧的蠕虫，精准地钻进了佐助那物顶端。  
纯情少年哪经得起这种刺激，瞬间精关失守，交代在了哥哥身体里。  
鼬喷笑出声，把羞耻中的佐助气歪了鼻子，当即直起身子就要抽出来。鬼发又一动作，立刻逼得佐助倒抽冷气停下，同时鼬泄出了一声粘腻的呻吟。  
鼬努力抬起酸软的腰，伸出左手抚摸佐助的喉结。他的右手依然紧握着泉的左手。  
喉结，颈窝，后颈，肩胛，锁骨，乳尖，腰窝，腹肌。鼬有印10，手活儿太好，碰碰摸摸都是到处点火。  
鬼的巨爪轻柔地按住佐助的后背，指端往穴里滑。  
鼬的身体里又暖又软，却偏偏有可恶的鬼发上下作弄，裹得佐助又爽又痛。  
这对儿天造地设的怪物。邪物。魔鬼。

室内弥散着鲜血和荷尔蒙的浓烈气味。  
东方微白时，早已神志不清的佐助终于缴械投降，以稚童般纯然信任纯然依赖的姿态，扑进了鼬的怀里。  
连心底最深处的杀意也磨干净了。熬了一夜，这只刚烈的俊鹰终于低下头，接受了猎人的爱抚。  
鼬抱着佐助，兄弟相对侧躺，额头贴着额头。佐助睡着了，鼬半眯着眼睛，用鼻尖爱怜地描摹弟弟面庞的轮廓。  
泉跪坐在鼬背后，左手顺了顺他的头发，站起身来。  
“路上小心。”  
鼬略微吃力地回头说。  
从他这个角度看不到泉的表情，只能看见黑雾上涌裹住少女的头，鬼影倏地消失。  
离天亮还有三个小时，趁现在，睡一会儿吧。

在梦中，鼬回到了与泉相遇的第二十八年。秀和通过了中忍考试，棠也好好地从忍校毕业。每天早晨，泉都会把每个要离家的人送到门口，说一声“路上小心”。  
那时她眼瞳明净，身体柔软成熟，他们彼此容纳的方式与现在完全相反。辗转昼夜厨房的生活曾经软化了她刚强果决的一面，而在他不知道的地方，某种生活却彻底淬炼了她可怕的个性。

毫不夸张地说，他作为“晓之朱雀”“木叶的鼬”，能苟活至今的安全感，有一大部分都来自月读梦境。  
他明白，真实的自己至少曾活在某个人的心里，而那个人已身在六尺之下，天地神明也无法窥探这个秘密。一个双面间谍，不明白自己是谁是可怕的。托泉的福，他尽管迷茫过自己到底是宇智波的人还是木叶的人，却从没迷茫过“我是谁”。  
他明白，自己浑身沾满了至亲的鲜血，毁灭了手足的人生，罪无可恕。可泉的那一句“谢谢你”让他知道，即使在最不堪回首的泥泞过去中，至少还有一个人，是被他拯救了的。  
可是当泉再次出现在他面前时，那一丝“拯救”的幻想猝不及防间被打得粉碎。他没能救得了泉，恰恰相反，他该死的疏忽使她遭遇了更恐怖的折磨。  
如果不是还有佐助绑着他，他立刻就想死在泉手上。但他最终还是选择为佐助而死，选择压榨瞳力对泉挥出十拳剑。  
4月8日，他试着召唤泉前，已经封闭了一切感情，只想设法让她帮忙照顾佐助。现在想想，那时真是自暴自弃了。

所幸，无论世事如何变迁，故人如何面目全非，泉依然是泉，依然是会冲到他身前为他挡下一切，会看出他自己都未察觉的勉强，会包容他自私妄为的，泉。

【木叶63年，4月11日】  
佐助比鼬醒得早，下楼买了个早点回来，刚好看到鼬缩在被子里滴溜着一双黑眼珠。佐助别过头去，鼬却温柔地笑：“早安，佐助。”  
“嗯，唔……早安。”  
少年把买回的早餐放在桌上，耳朵红通通的。  
“我起不来，要麻烦你扶我一下了。”  
“为什么我非做这种事不可。”  
“因为我是你哥哥，而且是你把我搞成这样的。”  
“少忽悠我，明明是她弄得更多。”  
“话说回来……”鼬狡黠地眯眼，“你腰不酸吗？”  
“少废话！”  
逗弄够了弟弟，鼬看向窗外。今天是个好天气。  
以泉的作风，这会儿，团藏应该已经“突发心脏病”逝世了吧……


End file.
